Effervescent tablets and powders for cleansing dentures and the like are well known in the art. The aim of a denture cleanser product is to clean the denture as fully and as quickly as possible and especially to remove the accumulation of plaque, mucilaginous and bacterial deposits which collect while the denture is being worn. To wear a denture which has not been completely cleaned of plaque and bacterial deposits is not only unhygenic but can also within a short space of time result in a detrimental effect on the mucous membrane. Moreover bacterial deposits can lead to so-called bacterial corrosion of the plastics material used to produce the denture with consequent color-change and malodor-formation.
It is known to include silicones in dentifrice compositions, allegedly to coat the teeth and prevent cavities and staining. For instance, GB-A-689,679 discloses a mouthwash containing an organopolysiloxane for preventing adhesion of, or for removing tars, stains, tartar and food particles from the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,814 discloses dental preparations including, in combination, a higher aliphatic acyl amide of an amino carboxylic acid compound as an active and a silicone compound. The patent notes that silicone compounds have been proposed for prevention of adhesion or to facilitate the removal of tars, stains, tartar and the like from teeth. The silicone compound is said to act as a synergist in improving the antibacterial and acid inhibiting activity of the active ingredient. Dimethyl polysiloxanes are said to be particularly effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,120 discloses quaternary ammonium salts of cyclic siloxane polymers for use as cationic surfactants, bactericides and as anticariogenic agents.
Dentures of course are generally made of a plastics material such as acrylic and the problem of preventing plaque accumulation or of removing plaque from dentures is therefore fundamentally different from the problem of plaque prevention and removal from dental enamal.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a denture cleanser having improved efficacy on plaque, mucilaginous and bacterial deposits and which at the same time provides excellent denture cleansing performance, appearance, physical characteristics, dissolution and in-use performance characteristics.